Posterior spinal surgery, including spinal fixation surgery, is a common procedure used in the treatment of spinal conditions such as spondylolisthesis, scoliosis, spinal trauma, spinal tumor and other spinal deformities or degenerative conditions.
Typically, the surgery involves inserting pedicle screws into vertebrae to establish anchor points. A stabilizing rod may then be secured between several of the anchor points to restrict or limit relative movement between vertebrae. This process can be carried out on opposite sides of the spine, such as to secure two stabilizing rods to the spine. To further stabilize the spine, a connection device can be applied between the two stabilizing rods or between the anchor points (e.g. when no stabilizing rods are used), maintaining the position of the rods and/or anchor points relative to each other. When the posterior spinal fixation surgery is completed, spinal fusion may be carried out.
An example of a connection device applied between stabilizing rods is disclosed in patent publication US 2012/0095510 A1.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.